Jul-Trolldom och Galna Upptåg
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: December är här och julen närmar sig i Hogwarts. Men månaden är lång och massor kan fortfarande ske, i all synnerhet för Gyllene Trio och deras hedersgrävling. Fred och George har nya upptåg på gång och Harry vet att det kommer bli en annorlunda December detta året. Speciellt när Elyon bestämmer sig att ta upp en verbal strid med Paddan. Lunan95's julkalender 2018.


**Jul-Trolldom och Galna Upptåg**

 **Japp, välkomna till min lilla Julkalender! Jag ska skriva ett kapitel varje dag tills den 24e och jag hoppas jag kan hålla tiden den här gången. Titeln är "Jul-Trolldom och Galna Upptåg", lite inspirerad av den fantastiska julkalendern "Dieselråttor och Sjömansmöss" från 2002. Jag seriöst rekommenderar att kolla den, om ni tycker att årets suger (har inte kollat ännu, men ska senare).**

 **Hur som helst,jag hoppas att ni kommer gilla denna lilla, mysiga julkalender som handlar om Harry, Ron och Hermione och deras nya tillskott, Elyon. Håll i tummarna, för nu börjar det.**

 ***öppnar lucka 1***

* * *

 **Avsnitt 1**

December hade äntligen kommit. Hela landskapet var täckt i vitt, utav tjocka lager av snö och till och med sjön hade frusit till is. Det var rätt tydligt att jättebläckfisken måste ha gått i ide. Men som sagt, December var kommen.

Uppe i slottet var julförberedelserna i gång, trots att det var vara första dagen på vintermånaden. Men för eleverna, fortsatte lektionerna i full fräs. Allra minst för den Gyllene Trion och deras omaka följeslagare.

"Oförberett prov i Motgift mot Ovanliga Gifter, va?!" Ron fräste ilsket och vred sitt provpapper i bitar.

Elyon fångade upp ett par bitar och pusslade ihop det till ett tydligt B i rött bläck. För "Bedrövligt". "Men inte är det särskilt svårt?" Frågade hon och sprang efter sina vänner. "Jag menar, trolldryckskonst hör ju ihop med örtlära, trots allt."

"Alla är inte grävlingar." Ron muttrade och ryckte på axlarna.

Hermione frös. "Om du studerade, så skulle du har vetat vid dethär laget." sade hon och granskade sitt prov, nöjd med sitt Över Förväntan. "Jag tror nog jag får studera lite bättre om jag nu ska nå till ett U i kursen. Hur gick det för dig, Harry?"

"Bättre än det brukar." Harry svarade och visade sitt prov, ett A lyste på det. "Tur att Elyon finns i alla fall."

"Visst är det?" kvittrade Elyon glatt. "Du ska se att du får ett gott slutbetyg i trolldryckskonst med mig, lita på mig!"

Ron blängde. "Var hjälper du honom, men inte mig då?"

"Jag erbjöd mig, men du sa att du hade fullt upp med Quidditch!" Elyon snäste tillbaka. "Och på ett mycket otrevligt sätt också. Vara sur hela tiden är inte bra för hälsan, har jag hört."

Harry suckade irriterat. "Ja, om vi nu ska ut, så vill jag det helst idag än om tusen år." sade han och fick ett effektivt slut på Elyon och Rons käbbel. Ibland föredrog han att Hermione bråkade med Ron nuförtiden. Nu när Elyon var med dem, så slapp han välja sida och kunde samtala om något annat.

"Hogsmeade har extra öppet nu i December, ska vi passa på?" föreslog Elyon spänt. "Jag har aldrig gått ditt med vänner innan."

"Förra året då?" frågade Ron förvirrat.

Elyon gav en lätt suck. "Då var jag med Cedric och hans vänner." svarade hon kort, Elyon gillade inte att bli påmind att den enda fasta vän hon hade är död. "Fast nu när ni är mina vänner, så kan vi umgås och finna lite gemenskap mellan grävlingar och lejon."

"Visst. Vi ses om en halvtimme." svarade Hermione och Gyllene Trion gick uppför trapporna till sjunde våningen medan Elyon kilade iväg till sitt uppehållsrum vid köket.

* * *

Ungefär en halvtimme senare, gick de nedför trapporna efter de hade lagt in sina väskor och böcker, vilat en stund och sedan dragit på mantlarna och halsdukarna innan de skulle möta Elyon nere vid entrehallen.

"Det är egentligen synd of Elyon." sade Hermione plötsligt, då de var vid femte våningen. "Hon har inga andra vänner och nästan alla i Hufflepuff antingen struntar i henne eller anser henne som förrädare."

Harry vände på huvudet så hastigt att de nästan knakade. "Varför det?" frågade han. Det var inte var deras grävling sa, Elyon påstod alltid att allt var bra.

"Det är Zacharias Smith som ligger bakom det, Ernie McMillian se det till mig under talmagin. Det var visst ett stort bråk på kvällen, efter välkomstfesten. Smith och hans skumma gäng började säga hemska saker, om dig och Dumbledore. Du vet allt struntprat som Daily Prophetskrev om hela sommaren." sade Hermione och redegjorde allt som McMillian hade berättat för henne under talmagi-lektionen. "Elyon hade blivit arg och sade till på skarpen. Ernie berättade att nu när Cedric dog, så har Smith tagit befälet i Hufflepuff och tydligen hade han sagt att anting är Elyon med dom eller emot dom. Jag tror hon hellre valde att vara lojal till dig."

Det fick honom inte känna sig bättre. Elyon blev illa behandlad av sina kamrater, på grund av honom. "Hon ska inte behöva utstå något sånt. Det är tillräckligt över hur mycket skit hon fick förra året."

"Och det är faktiskt mitt val."

De hoppade till, Elyon stod där, på trappan vid tredje våningen och hon hade tydligen hört allt. "Som jag sa, jag har gjort mitt val och tärningen är kastad. Jag får hantera följderna."

"Men du hörde ju!" protesterade Ron ilsket. "Dendär vesslan Smith, han gör ju ditt liv till ett helvete!"

"Jag bryr mig inte." fnös Elyon. "Smith, Malfoy, Umbridge...dom kan göra allt dom vill, men jag väljer mina vänner och vilka jag stöttar. Säger både professor Dumbledore och Harry att V-Voldemort är tillbaka, så måste det vara så!"

Det var som om Harry log varmt för första gången, sen han kom till Hogwarts. Alla tre månaderna kändes som bortblåst, nu när Elyon klargjorde sin vänskap och lojalitet till dom. "Tack, för att du tror på mig. Det hjälper."

"Du skulle aldrig skämta om något sådant som hans återkomst."sade Elyon och de fyra vännerna gick nedför trapporna tillsammans, glada och muntra. "Såsom det ser ut, det verkar som detta räknade han med."

Harry stiirade på henne. "Va."sade han tonlöst.

"Sprida fiendskap och splittra band är hans specialitet, som Dumbledore sa förra året och nu Sorteringshatten." kungjorde Elyon vist. "Det måste vara därför han håller sig undan för så länge alla tror att dina sanningar är lögner, så kan han lugnt smida lömska planer i skuggorna utan att någon kan ingripa."

"Det...har jag inte tänkt på." sade Harry tillsist, de passerade entrehallens portar och ut i den friska luften.

"Tur att jag och Elyon finns, i så fall." sade Hermione. "Jag är bara glad att man har en nära väninna som jag kan snacka med."

"Du kan ju snacka med oss!" sade Ron uppgivet.

Hermione blängde på honom. "Inte tjej-snack, fattar du väl! Jag skulle väl inte prata om mens med dig, Ronald."

"Vad sägs om honungsöl på Tre Kvastar då!" avbröt Elyon med hög röst och det märktes tydligt att hon ville inte ha bråk, lika lite som Harry ville. "Jag är väldigt törstig och senare, kan vi kolla på Godisbaronen? Jag har alltid velat ha en rolig eftermiddag i Hogsmeade med vänner."

"Du har väl gått där innan." sade Ron.

Elyon skakade på huvudet. "Bara ensam."

Ron lät ämnet falla.

* * *

Harry drack en stor klunk från sitt krus utav honungsöl, när de äntligen satt vid ett bord inne på Tre Kvastar och kundeta det lugnt. Här skulle i alla fall Paddan inte störa dom, så kunde hon sitta och ruttna på sitt kontor. Det är vad Elyon tyckte, i alla fall och Ron frustade till av skratt när de hörde detta.

Elyon var bra för dom, tänkte Harry när han observerade hur mycket uppmuntrade både han och sina två bästa vänner blev av grävlingen. Hon kanske märkte att de var dystra och hade nästan all glädje utsugen, på grund av Umbridge, och då gjorde Elyon allt för att ge tillbaka glädje och lycka tillbaka.

Hon var verkligen en god människa.

"Jag har aldrig varit här med vänner innan, så detta måste då vara ett gott tecken." sade Elyonmuntert. "Jag vet! Jag har lite småpengar över, så jag ska gå och beställa några kakor. Vad gillar ni?"

Hermione såg osäker ut, hon ville ogärna belasta deras nya vän. "Vad som helst duger-"

"Pumpapastejer, kittelkakor och madame Rosmertas bästa saffransbullar." svarade Ron kvickt.

"Ron!" fräste Hermione irriterat.

"Vad, hon frågade!" skrek Ron tillbaka.

Elyon rodnade lätt när många stirrade på dom. "Vet ni, jag ordnar nog det..." sade hon hastigt och knallade i väg till disken, där hon beställde något och öppnade sin börs.

Vad hon köpte kunde de inte se, det var så mycket folk inne på värdshuset och de satt inte riktigt nära kassa heller. Elyon kom snart tillbaka och d sg de, att hon bar på ett fat av mahogny, fylld av saffransbullar med pärlsocker ovanpå.

"Men det är ju fler än fyra!" utbrast Hermione som räknade dom snabbt i huvudet. "Hur mycket har du spenderat?"

Elyon ryckte på axlarna och satte sig ner på sin plats. "Tja..kanske fem galleoner. Jag använder ändå aldrig fickpengarna min far skickar mig via ugglepost, så bättre att de kommer till nytta någon annanstans. Dessutom så gillar Ron att äta."

Ron stirrade på saffransbullen han hade i händerna och Harry tvekade lika lite som han.

"Men jag ger ju detta åt er, jag villa bara vara en bra vän." sade Elyon sakta, oroad att hon gjorde något fel.

"Du behöver inte köpa vår vänskap, för vi skulle inte överge dig om du inte hade pengar." svarade Harry sakligt. "Vi känner bara om du skulle använda dina pengar på något annat-"

"Vad skulle jag behöva." sade Elyon och stirrade ner i bordet. "En flicka som jag och har allt hon kan önska sig, utom riktiga vänner." Hon tog upp en galleon, det gyllene myntet blänkte i ljuset. "Pengar är kanske viktiga saker, men det är bara tomma saker för mig. De har varken själ eller hjärta."

Hermione suckade. "Vad de menar är pengarna kommer från din pappa som du aldrig träffar. Jag hade egentligen velat att du spenderade på något som skulle anses som en gåva från honom."

"Vad jag önskar är att han kommer hem." sade Elyon upprört. "Jag har växt upp utan honom i 14 år, jag vet inte ens hur han ser ut. Han kanske lever, men alla i min familj pratar om honom som om han vore död. Jag vill veta vem han är."

Harry höll upp en hand. "Ta det lugnt. Vi vet att du vill träffa honom och det kanske finns anledning till att han aldrig visar sig, men vi är här för dig i alla fall." Han log åt grävlingen. "Seså, nu glömmer vi detta och har det bara trevligt, eller hur?"

Alla nickade och snart glömde de sitt lilla argument. De drack varm honungsöl och mumsade på saffransbullarna, skrattade och pratade. Nu när det fanns ingen Professor Padda omkring dem just nu, kunde de släppa lös sitt goda humör och glömma allt som hette "straffkommenderingar" och "Umbridge".

* * *

 **Okej, nu är jag jävligt sen med adventskalendern jag ville göra. 12 dagar sen!**

 **Så...om någon god och snäll själ har ideer och förslag, snälla SKRIV i kommentarerna.**

 **Ha en Potter-ig bra dag.**

 **Lunan95**


End file.
